


You Wanna Get Stoned and Play Some Ping Pong?

by Rattlesnake_Smile



Series: Triskelion [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Making Up, Marathon Sex, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Recreational Drug Use, Recreational Wolfsbane Use, Rimming, Threesome - M/M/M, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-15
Updated: 2014-07-15
Packaged: 2018-02-08 22:26:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1958406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rattlesnake_Smile/pseuds/Rattlesnake_Smile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been two weeks - two weeks - since the incident at the loft, and the twins are still shying away from him at all turns.  Danny's had enough.  He goes over there to get their relationship back on track, but finds that he's missed them as much as they've missed him.  Talks of feelings will have to wait until another day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Wanna Get Stoned and Play Some Ping Pong?

**Author's Note:**

> So sorry, my lovelies, but life's a bitch. For serious, work's a bitch, I had family visiting and I've been working on other projects. Plus, you know, the return of Teen Wolf, which is very interesting, so far, this season. However, I am seriously pissed at the moment because I just found out the other day that Danny will not be returning to season four because Jeff Davis doesn't "see the need" to have his character there. That's another reason this took a bit longer. Every time I would go to type, I would get depressed/pissed about the lack of Danny. At the very least, if this show gets renewed again and our pack makes it to graduation, Danny sure as shit better be there! But, here she is, at last. I've been working on this piece since the premiere of The Leftovers, which I think was about two or three weeks ago. It's also where I got the title for this piece. 
> 
> Also... the return of smut. Yay! I've noticed that my last two fics, and anything I've done that isn't smut doesn't get NEARLY the same about of attention that my smutty fics do, which says something about y'all.
> 
> You'll notice, if you read the tags, that I have finally worked in the Ethan/Aiden part of my story and I hope it's to everyone's liking. If that's not the sort of thing you're into... well, then what the hell are you doing here? I have it clearly marked in the tags.

Danny pulled the last of the books he needed for homework from his locker before he closed it and spun the lock with a practiced twist of his wrist. Looking down the hall, he saw Aiden talking to Ms. Morrell about something, well, more like her talking and him nodding in agreement. As they were talking, Aiden now doing the speaking, Morrell looked over at Danny, meeting his gaze with her own penetrating stare before she arched one graceful eyebrow. Danny could feel the flush rising up his cheeks, though he wasn't sure why, and he looked away quickly, pretending to fiddle with his book-bag before glancing discreetly out of the corner of his eye.

The dark-skinned druid placed a well-manicured hand on Aiden's shoulder before squeezing gently, receiving a wide, mischievous grin from the werewolf in reply. A barely there smile of her own on her ageless face, the school's guidance councilor moved around Aiden and swept down the hall, the sound of her heels clicking against the linoleum audible even over the din of the after-class rush for the exit. She didn't even spare Danny a glance, but at the same time, he was sure he had her full attention.

It was a strange feeling.

Once she had passed, leaving only a faint trace of expensive perfume that was quickly overpowered by the scent of Imposter fragrances, generic deodorant and sweat (and a little Armani), Danny turned back to where Aiden was shouldering on his own book-bag, closing the locker. The werewolf looked back down the hall and noticed Danny watching him. He gave his boyfriend a tight smile, tense around the edges, and a little wave before he attempted to slip out one of the side exits. Huffing out his annoyance through his nose, Danny hoisted his bag higher on his shoulder before setting off after one of his boyfriends.

You would think it would be easy for a werewolf to avoid a human, but Danny had been dating a werewolf for a few months now, two for at least half that time, not to mention his best friend was also of the furry, howl-at-the-moon variety. He had a few tricks up his sleeve.

Turning the corner, he saw Aiden was already at the other end, meaning he'd used his werewolf speed. Narrowing his eyes, Danny was tempted to growl, but knew he would be tormented by any and all werewolves within hearing distance. Just as he was about to loose sight of Aiden altogether, Sheriff Stilinski exited the front office, closely followed by his son and a deputy who was seriously way too hot to be on the police force, especially in this town with it's high murder rate. Deputy Handsome turned to look at the students as the passed by, not looking much older than the students himself, and Danny caught a glimpse of the biggest, brightest green eyes that under different circumstances would have made him melt.

Unable to stop himself, he felt a devious grin slide onto his face.

He had an idea.

"Hey, Stiles!" Danny said loudly, attracting the other teen's attention and interrupting whatever outrageous lie he was trying to feed his father. Both Stilinksis looked over, and even though Stiles took more after his mother in appearance, Danny was struck with how much they looked alike, just in expression.

"He-hey, Danny?" Stiles stumbled slightly over the first word, looking around to make sure Danny was actually talking to him. Don't misunderstand, Danny and Stiles were friends, especially after the (not-so) secret about werewolves was explained (or when Danny had surprised them all by saying he'd always known) but it was usually Stiles that initiated any and all conversations. "What's up?"

"Who's Deputy Handsome, here." Danny gestured toward the young police officer, flashing him a flirtatious and charming smile and getting a blush in response. It did good things for one's ego when one could get a reaction like that out of a grown man. "Introduce us." Stiles sputtered, unable to comprehend his friend hitting on his dad's newest deputy. When Stiles met his gaze, Danny subtly flicked his eyes down the hall, catching a glimpse of Aiden, who had paused and was glaring back at the hot, young deputy. Stiles, bless him, actually moved in a totally non-conspicuous way to be able to see the werewolf at the end of the hall as well.

"Danny, this is Officer Parrish." Stiles said, slightly louder than usual so that it would carry, even though it wasn't really obvious. "Parrish, this is Danny, one of my best buds." Danny held out his hand and Parrish excepted it with a firm handshake.

"I thought Scott was your best friend?" Parrish asked, flicking those incredibly pretty eyes toward the paler teen.

"Someone with this much awesome obviously has a whole harem of friends." Stiles explained. "I mean, I also need a constant rotation of them because exposure to this much awesome and manly could be dangerous to their health." Behind him, the Sheriff was rolling his eyes and failing at suppressing a fond smile at his son's antics. Danny smiled and bit the inside of his cheek to stop the sarcastic retort that was just burning to come out, but Danny wouldn't embarrass him in front of his own father. Meanwhile, Parrish actually laughed at Stiles joke, earning a genuine, toothy smile from the brunet spaz.

"So, what brings you to Beacon Hills?" Danny asked. "Planning on stopping crime with those eyes? A brilliant smile, perhaps?" That also got a laugh out of Parrish and the next thing Danny knew, there was a presence just behind him and to the left. Aiden's hand smoothed it's way along the small of Danny's back, ruckng up the back of his t-shirt to get some skin on skin contact, sending a shiver up the human's spine. Ignoring the sensations, Danny turned to look over his shoulder with what he hoped was a successful look of surprise.

"Aiden!' Danny said, fighting back his smile.

"Who's this?" His eyes never even flickered from their dark brown, but Aiden's voice was bordering on a growl.

"This is Deputy Handsome." Danny said intentionally before he "remembered" the officer's name. "I mean, Parrish. Deputy Parrish." Even Stiles was fighting back a smile now, especially when the Deputy blushed. Over Danny's broad shoulder, Aiden scowled.

"And who's your friend?" The Sheriff tried to deflect from his blushing deputy by nodding toward Aiden.

"My boyfriend."

"His boyfriend."

"The boyfriend."

The response came automatically, from Danny, Stiles and Aiden simultaneously, Sheriff and Deputy just standing there, staring at the three teenagers. The Sheriff recovered first, looking toward his son.

"I thought he was with-" He started to say be stopped when he saw the frantic shaking of his son's head behind Danny and Aiden.

"It's nice to meet you." Parrish said, all charming smiles and manners, holding out a hand. Aiden stared at it a moment or two, his left arm still around Danny's waist, until his boyfriend subtly nudged his side and Aiden reached out to shake it. Judging from the pinched look on Parrish's face, Aiden was squeezing just this side of too hard. Rolling his eyes, Danny's own hand wound around Aiden's waist and squeezed, hard enough that the werewolf got the point and let up on his strength.

"Come on." Danny said, chuckling. "Ethan's probably waiting for us."

"Who's Ethan?" Parrish asked, trying to subtly rub at the ache in his fingers.

"My twin."

"My boyfriend."

Once again, the response was simultaneous, one from Aiden, the other from Danny. Both Sheriff Stilinski and Deputy Parrish stood there, staring blankly at the pair, blinking in confusion.

"So, let me get this straight." The Sheriff finally spoke, a look he no doubt wore often when talking with Stiles on his weathered face. "Aiden, here, is your boyfriend." He gestured to the werewolf. "And so is his twin brother?"

"Sounds about right." Danny remarked, doing his best not to smirk at the town's Sheriff.

"You're dating twins?" Parrish asked, trying to wrap his head around teenagers and their strange dating habits in the modern age.

"Yep." Danny didn't even attempt to stop the bright smile that blossomed across his face.

"Okay."

"I know." Stiles said from the sidelines, rolling his eyes in an exaggerated fashion. "Only Danny can manage to date hot twins simultaneously." He looked toward his father and the young deputy. "And at the same time." He waggled his eyebrows for effect and both Sheriff and Deputy sputtered when the meaning of Stiles' words sunk in.

"You think I'm hot, Stiles?" Aiden spoke up, trademark smirk sliding into place as he looked at the best friend of his Alpha. The dark-haired teen stumbled over his tongue while a flush crept up his neck. After a moment or two, he raised his chin in what he hoped was a haughty look.

"I refuse to dignify that with an answer." He said imperiously, earning a laugh from Aiden and a smile from Danny.

"Well, we should get going." Danny said, arm still around Aiden. "It was nice to meet you, Deputy Handsome." Parrish nodded his head and wished the couple goodbye as they made toward the exit, arms still around each other. Once the couple were outside and by Aiden's motorcycle, Danny grabbed the helmet before Aiden could.

"Danny..." Aiden started, only to be halted by his boyfriend.

"No, we're going to see Ethan." Danny stated firmly. "You two can't hide from me forever."

"I wasn't hiding from -" Aiden started to say but was once again cut off by Danny.

"Dude, you knew I was there." Danny growled, doing a good impersonation of a werewolf. "And you still walked away. I understand that you and Ethan are upset about this, but we can't work through it if we don't talk."

"But, Danny..."

"No, Aiden!" Danny snapped. "It's been two weeks and I've barely heard from the two of you. So, I'm going to get on the back of this motorcycle with you and we're going to your house to at least talk." The Hawaiian teen refused to budge on the matter and they stood there, human and werewolf, staring each other down until Aiden broke first with a heavy sigh.

"Fine." Aiden commented, swinging one of his legs over the big and igniting the engine between his strong legs. "Put the helmet on."

"What about you?" Danny asked, helmet half-raised to his head.

"Werewolf." Aiden remarked dryly. "I'll be fine unless I'm decapitated." He saw Danny's unamused glare. "I'm just kidding." He laughed. "Now, hop on." Helmet still off, Danny climbed onto the bike behind his boyfriend, getting into as comfortable of a position as he could manage before raising the helmet again. "Feel free to feel me up on the way." Danny chuckled despite himself, helmet now encasing his head as he settled in against Aiden's broad, muscular back, pressing close and wrapping his arms around the werewolf's middle. Aiden took a moment to pull Danny tighter against him, relishing in the contact after so long apart before he kicked off the pavement and they were racing out of the school parking lot, past Jackson's Porsche and out onto the road.

 

**\- TEEN WOLF -**

 

Danny slid off of the bike on shaky legs, the muscles in his thighs trembling as they unknotted the tension that had built up during the ride. Pulling his helmet off, he looked over to see Aiden slide smoothly from the vehicular deathtrap, doing his best not to smirk at Danny as he heard the human's heartbeat stumble. It wasn't the racing tattoo against his back it had been on the exhilarating drive over, but it was still up there, hinting at Danny's anxiety over motorcycles.

Aiden silently accepted the helmet from Danny, smirking unconsciously at the way Danny glared at him.

"Shut up."

"I didn't say anything." Aiden held up his hands defensively, helmet in one, book bag in the other.

"You were thinking it." Danny narrowed his eyes at his boyfriend as the two made their way up the walk way toward Morrell's house, a nice three story Victorian with a wrap-around porch and plenty of hanging plants and wind-chimes. The house was mostly white, while the shutters and the front door were painted a vibrant shade of blue-violet. Supposedly, the color was supposed to ward off witches and prevent them from entering one's home. Something almost anyone else would chalk up to superstition, but when it came to Morrell, and Beacon Hills in general, these things were taken a bit more seriously.

Just as Danny was about to ascend the stairs toward the front door, he was pulled back by Aiden. Turning toward one of his boyfriends with a confused look, he was surprised by Aiden's lips on his. Not to say he was upset by this, it was just... surprising. Danny melted into the kiss, having gone so long without any physical contact from either of the twins and he let his his bag drop to the ground so he could wrap his arms around Aiden, while the werewolf in question let his own things drop to the grass beside the walkway so he could cover Danny with his scent. It had confused Danny the first few times Ethan had done it, until he knew what was going on, but he relished it now, even if there was a giant question hanging over the action itself.

After a moment passed, Aiden pulled back, smile firmly on his lips even though his eyes were closed. Satisfied with his handiwork, he bent down to pick up his helmet and backpack. When he straightened up, he found Danny's black eyes on him.

"Not that I'm complaining, but what was that for?"

"'Cause I wanted to." Aiden supplied with a charming smile, only to receive a questioning eyebrow in response. He sighed. "Ethan's still a bit..." He waved his free hand in front of him, searching for the word. "Skittish, after what happened. He hasn't really left the house much since then and as happy as he'll be to see you, he might bolt."

"Why?" Danny couldn't stop the question from tumbling out of his well-kissed lips.

"Honestly, I think that he thinks you won't want to be with him anymore." Aiden supplied, his face now carefully blank. As the statement sunk in, Danny graced Aiden with a "bitch" face.

"If I didn't want him anymore, do you honestly think I would be here?" The only response he got was a one-shouldered shrug. Scoffing, Danny playfully slugged Aiden's shoulder before hoisting his own bag back over his shoulder and moving toward the front door. Once again, Aiden's hand on his bicep stopped him. Turning, he saw Aiden jerk his head to the side of the house, where the garage was. Aiden dropped his hand and moved in that direction, Danny at his heels. As they rounded the porch, Danny saw the garage door was wide open, letting in the afternoon sunlight, which shined on Ethan, who was in a grease-stained white beater and a dirty jeans, the outfit completed by scuffed up old Chucks. He was on his back, half underneath his motorcycle, which was a foot and a half off the ground, tinkering with some of the mechanics, reaching blindly for the tools laid out at his side to fix whatever was wrong.

Danny was ashamed to say he had absolutely no idea what Ethan was doing. He tried his best to stay away from the stereotype of the flamboyant gay man, being good at sports and doing other "manly" things, but, sad to say, engine mechanics was not something he had ever bothered learning. Put him in front of a computer and he could take it apart and put it back to gether in thirty minutes, but cars and engines: completely out of his league. As they were approaching the open garage, Aiden motioned for him to stay back a moment, which Danny complied to, stopping in his tracks and nervously fiddling with the strap of his book bag.

Aiden moved forward, his shadow falling over his brother, who glanced up briefly before going back to work when he saw his twin. As he used a wrench to twist something into place, or tighten something, Danny wasn't really sure, Ethan pulled the headphones away from his ears, and the loud beat of some hardcore rap song echoed around the tiny garage before seeking freedom out the garage door.

Despite himself, Danny smiled. Ethan's go-to music was rap and the dubstep club music, where as it was surprisingly Aiden who liked the cheesy pop songs on the radio from the tween and teen singing sensations. He'd made Danny swear on his life that he wouldn't reveal what his guilty pleasure was to listen to. Miley Cyrus. Just thinking about the time he'd seen Aiden dancing around in his underwear, belting out the lyrics to "Wrecking Ball" still made him crumple over in laughter. Not that Ethan was any better. Seriously, that boy could twerk better than Miley Cyrus.

Shaking himself out of the sudden onslaught of fond memories. Guess he had missed the twins more than he'd thought.

"My break is making this squeaky sound." Ethan informed his brother. "I think I got it, but I won't know until I go for a test drive." Ethan finished tightening whatever he was tightening before he tossed the tool into the same pile as the others, sitting up and wiping at his hands with a rag. It was at this time that Ethan finally saw Danny standing back from the open garage, looking nervously down at his sneakers before meeting his boyfriend's gaze.

Ethan tensed the moment he saw him. Slowly, the werewolf rose to his feet, his twin standing up from the crouch he'd been in along side him. The older twin looked at Danny before quickly looking toward the door.

"I should..." He trailed off, his body tense, refusing to look at his boyfriend.

"Ethan." Danny took a step forward and as if by some invisible cue, Ethan started to bolt for the door that led into the house. Before he'd even taken half a step, Aiden's hand closed around his bicep and halted his movement. Ethan spun around, eyes blazing blue and fangs out as he growled. Aiden's own eyes blazed blue in return as he let out his own warning growl, refusing to let go of his brother. Danny took advantage of this momentary distraction and moved closer, letting his bag fall to the floor. Ethan realized what had happened and turned again, only to find Danny blocking his exit into the house.

"Danny..." Ethan's tone was pleading.

"Don't 'Danny' me." the Hawaiian glared. "We need to talk."

"I could hurt you." Danny couldn't stop the snort of disbelief or the eye roll that accompanied it.

"Ethan, this isn't a Twilight novel." Danny informed him. "You don't have to protect me by ignoring me. I know full well what you are and the dangers that come with that." When Ethan still refused to meet Danny's gaze, the human put his hands on Ethan's shoulders, not caring about the grease stains. "Ethan, understand that I love you and I'm not doing this to hurt you." Ethan looked up in time to see Danny's fist incoming. The werewolf's head rock to the side with the force of the blow, but in hindsight, Danny should have maybe held back a bit, because he's pretty sure his hand hurt more than Ethan's face.

The werewolf in question brought a hand up to where Danny's fist had connected, rubbing at it while staring at his boyfriend in disbelief. Aiden stood behind him, mouth hanging open in shock.

"You hit me." Ethan stated.

"Yeah." Danny shook his fist to try and relieve the numbness. "Did it knock some sense into you?" Ethan's look darkened.

"Danny, seriously." Ethan growled. "I don't get you. I _killed_ people!"

"Who _hasn't_ in this town?" Danny retorted, which had the desired effect of stopping whatever reply Ethan had. "Seriously. Our pack is made up of murderers and attempted murderers."

"How do you figure?" Aiden asked.

"Really?" Danny asked, incredulous. "My best friend was a homicidal lizard who killed most of this town's police force. Not to mention a small group of twenty-somethings."

"But that wasn't his fault." Aiden pointed out.

"That doesn't mean it didn't happen." Danny fired back. "We've talked about it. Since he's mastered his wolf, Jackson remembers all of it."

"But that's just Jackson." Ethan said.

"Are you kidding me? I've heard the stories of how Allison went all trigger happy and shot up and stabbed Isaac, Boyd and Erica. Let's not forget that Isaac was dead set on killing Lydia for a few days. And speaking of Lydia, the crazy genius who knows how to make Molotov cocktails and has used them." He was counting them off on his fingers. "Chris Argent, hunter supreme who has probably killed more werewolves and other supernatural creatures than we actually know about. And don't even get me started on Hot Uncle Peter." There was a moment of silence at the end of that.

"You think Peter's hot?" Aiden couldn't stop himself.

"Have you seen him?" Danny said in reply. "With that voice, and that goatee, and those V-necks." Danny sighed. "I swear, if I didn't have you two, I'd spread for him like Nutella." A small, barely perceptible growl passed Aiden's lips.

"That's different." Ethan retorted, so set on damning himself. "Most of them killed for self-defense." He paused. "Except for Peter, but Peter's crazy." Behind him, Aiden nodded in agreement. "And before you even mention it, Malia killed her sister and mother by accident. I killed for revenge. Because it made me feel better."

"So did Derek." Danny's reply was so swift it knocked the argument right out of Ethan. "When he killed Peter to become the Alpha, I was told he didn't do that for the good of Beacon Hills. Peter had killed his older sister and Derek tore out his throat in revenge." Danny paused to let his words sink in. "The pack can be as judgmental as they like, but in the end, none of them have any right to judge." Another pause. "Except Scott. He's like a saint." Danny shrugged and impressive shoulder. "Or the Werewolf Jesus." Both twins snorted at that. Seeing his opportunity, Danny pressed in closer to Ethan, bringing their foreheads together, their noses brushing.

"I love you and I'm not going anywhere." Danny breathed. Ethan's eyes closed, enjoying the closeness of his boyfriend, a soft sigh escaping his lips at the contact. To emphasize his point, Danny kissed Ethan, just a chaste peck on the lips, but enough to signify to Ethan that he meant what he had just said. He pulled back and continued to just rest his head against Ethan's for another moment before pulling back completely, hands still braced on his boyfriend's shoulders. Behind Ethan, stood Aiden, a pleased and relieved smile on his face, happy that Danny had finally managed to get through to his brother.

"So, you're covered in grease," Danny pointed out. "And as sexy as that is, maybe you should go take a shower. We can have dinner and just hang. I haven't seen much of you in the past few weeks."

"Just hang?" Ethan asked, a shadow of his old smirk gracing his handsome face.

"Just hang." Danny reconfirmed, smiling.

"Okay." Ethan agreed, wiping his hands on the rag that hung from his pocket. "But just so you know, our shower can hold more than one."

"If I remember correctly, it can hold more than three." Danny fired back, smirking over Ethan's shoulder at Aiden, who grinned back. "But, for now, we'll take it slow."

"Slow it is." Ethan agreed, leaning in to kiss Danny again before brushing sensuously past him and toward the house. Before he stepped over the threshold and into the kitchen, Aiden was suddenly there, grabbing his brother by the arm and holding him back. He was doing a lot of that today. Ethan looked over his shoulder and toward his brother, confusion on his face. "What?"

"I don't think you'll be needing this anymore." Aiden said with a grin, reaching down with his free hand and into his brother's jean pocket. The confusion was cleared a second or so later when Aiden pulled out what looked suspiciously like a joint from his brother's pocket. Ethan looked with wide eyes from the joint in his brother's hand, up to the oh-so-familiar smirk and then to Danny's face before repeating the process, a blush of embarrassment on his cheeks. When his eyes eventually settled on his boyfriend's face, his mouth was opening and closing as he tried to come up with an excuse, all the while, Danny's eyes rose in a bemused and expectant expression.

"Danny, I-"

"Relax," Danny took pity on his boyfriend, plucking the joint from his other boyfriend's hands. "It's high school and _so_ not the first time I've seen a joint." Now it was the twins' turn to raise their eyebrows. The Hawaiian rolled his eyes before shooing Ethan back into the house, slapping his ass for good measure. "Go and take your shower. We'll be waiting for when you get out." Once Ethan had disappeared through the kitchen, Danny reached back with a hand and a smile, taking Aiden's hand in his own and pulling him into the house, through the kitchen and up the stairs to the twins' shared bedroom.

 

**\- TEEN WOLF -**

 

Twenty minutes later, Danny and Aiden were lounging on the combined bed of the twins, shoes on the floor, with Danny rolling the joint back and forth between his fingers while Aiden talked, the shower running in the background.

"He isn't a drug addict or anything." Aiden kept assuring Danny. "He just uses it occasionally to take the edge off."

"Take the edge off?" Danny questioned.

"He's been having a bit of a rough time since that night." Aiden commented, not meeting Danny's eye as he spoke. "According to Morrell's psycho-babble he's reliving and working through his bad memories because he's finally in a happy place." Aiden looked up. "Because of you."

"Me?"

"You're the reason he's happy." Aiden smiled and so did Danny. "The reason we're both happy." He shook his head, still smiling but it slowly slid from his face as he thought about what he and Marin had talked about. "She says that it's his subconscious trying to work through all the issues he's had but always repressed." Aiden sighed. "Says it'll happen to me too, soon enough."

"If either of you need me for anything, I'll be here for you." Danny assured Aiden, frowning slightly before sighing himself. "I just wish you two had confided in me earlier." He clutched the joint a bit tighter.

"I'm sorry." Aiden scooted over on the bed to sit next to Danny, their back's against the headboard.

"Don't apologize." Danny scolded him. "Just... don't pull away like that again." Aiden simply nodded his head in agreement before leaning his head over onto Danny's shoulder. At that moment, the door to the en suite bathroom opened, a fog of steam pouring out and Ethan stepping from it like some wet dream come to life. Bead of water clinging to slick, muscled skin, hair slicked back and a towel only just _then_ being wrapped around his lean hips, offering a tantalizing glimpse of what hung between his legs before it was covered up and outlined subtly by the damp cloth. Both his twin and his boyfriend looked up when he entered, knowing full well he probably heard their conversation.

"So..." Ethan's eyes flickered to the joint still in Danny's hands. "You wanna get stoned and play some Ping-Pong." Danny snorted at the joke.

"And by 'Ping Pong' you mean...?" Danny asked.

"Uh, it's like tennis only easier." Ethan informed him, taken back by his boyfriend's response. "There's a little white ball on a table, and you have a paddle."

"You wanna use a paddle on me?" Danny asked with a sly grin, causing Aiden to choke on a laugh and Ethan to flush ( _from the heat of the shower, obviously_ ). "But, somehow I don't think smoking a joint in the house of the school guidance councilor is going to end well."

"No, didn't I tell you." Aiden sat up and looked at Danny. "Morrell's going to be gone all weekend." Aiden looked to his brother. "Yeah, some nut from Eichen House needed evaluating and transferred to L.A. and they needed Morrell for her expertise."

"So we have the whole house to ourselves?" Ethan asked his twin.

"We have the whole house to ourselves." Aiden confirmed, smirk sliding into place.

"For the whole weekend?"

"The whole weekend."

Ethan turned his gaze from his twin to his boyfriend. "So, about that Ping-Pong..." Danny barked out a laugh before he leaned over Aiden and reached into his bedside table. The human sat back up, now with a lighter in his grasp.

"I believe you mentioned something about getting stoned first." Danny said and with a practiced flick of his fingers, the flame rose from the lighter. Danny placed the spliff between his lips before raising the flame to light the end, the whole time the twins stared at him with identical looks of shock on their face. Once he was satisfied the end was decently lit, Danny released his hold on the button, letting the flame die away while he took a long drag from the roach. He held it in for a moment or two before he let the smoke leave his mouth in an artful display, the cloud of fumes a distinct violet color on account of the wolfsbane in the mix.

"You boys want some?" Danny asked, smirking, looking from Aiden to Ethan and back again.

 

**\- TEEN WOLF -**

 

It was a bit difficult to tell how much time had passed, but it had to have been a while judging by how little of the joint was left. All three were now lounging on the bed, Ethan's towel still somehow miraculously on, but at the same time, not really. The knot had come undone but through all their shifting, it had stayed covering his junk, though leaving a long, clean line of skin visible from ankle to shoulder.

Not that Danny was paying much attention to that at the moment. No, he was too busy taking a hit before leaning over pressing his lips to Ethan, shotgunning the smoke and pushing it into the werewolf's mouth... along with his tongue. Pretty soon it turned into a deep, sensual kiss while Aiden leaned against the wall and some pillows, watching with rapt attention.

"That's so hot." He mumbled to himself, watching the his twin and their boyfriend make out before they broke apart, Ethan blowing a stream of smoke into the air. Danny half-turned to gaze upon his other boyfriend.

"You want some?" The human asked, his dark eyes glazed slightly from the mind-altering substance. When Aiden nodded, not trusting his tongue, Danny turned the joint around and bit down lightly on the burning end, holding it securely between his teeth and then sat there expectantly. Aiden, taking the hint, leaned in and wrapped his lips around the other end, his lips brushing against Danny's in a phantom kiss. Once secure, Aiden took a drag while Danny blew, pushing the smoke into Aiden's lungs, the werewolf sitting back up, joint still in his mouth, while Danny lounged back on the bed, dopey smile very similar to Scott's on his face.

Finishing off the joint, Aiden tossed the still slightly burning end into the glass of water sitting on his bedside table before casting a glance toward Ethan, their twin telepathy kicking in. Rolling over onto his front, and losing the towel in the process, Ethan crawled up the bed toward Danny, moving in a way that human beings just weren't meant to, as if he had muscles in places normal people didn't. He moved like a predator, like the animal he was on the inside and Danny found that insanely hot.

Ethan moved in between Danny's spread legs, leaning down to nuzzle at his denim wrapped thigh, moving up slowly until he was at the crease between leg and groin. While Danny was distracted, Aiden snuck up behind him where he was propped up on his elbows to watch Ethan, licking and nipping at Danny's neck. Danny groaned and tilted his head back to give Aiden more access while Ethan began nuzzling at the humans abs, pushing up the bottom of the t-shirt to get at the warm skin underneath. The Hawaiian bucked and moaned when Ethan's tongue made contact with his overheated flesh. Aiden made he way up Danny's neck and across his cheek to lick his way in to the human's mouth, swallowing the needy whines that tried to escape when Ethan's tongue dipped into his navel. After spending a few moments more laving attention to this sensitive part of Danny, Ethan started to move upward again, pushing Danny's shirt further and further up his toned torso, until eventually he and Aiden broke their kiss so that they could take it off and throw it across the room.

Aiden returned to Danny's mouth while Ethan latched onto a nipple, licking and gnawing, using just the right combination of teeth and tongue to get Danny squirming between the two of them. Once he deemed the one nipple fully satisfied, Ethan moved to the other and gave it the same level of attention, moving up to suck a bruise into Danny's collarbone before moving up and stealing his mouth from Aiden for a filthy kiss. Pulling back, he hovered over Danny's pliant form, supported by his muscular arms, please grin on his face as he looked down at his dazed boyfriend.

"I'm gonna fuck you." Ethan said simply, hands already undoing Danny's belt before moving onto the button and zipper of his jeans. "And then, so is Aiden." Aiden grinned down at Danny as well. "And then I'm gonna go again, and then he is and we'll keep going until we're too tired to continue." Danny stared up at him, pupil's blown (not that you could really tell with how dark his eyes were) and a look on his face that said he was trying to comprehend what his boyfriend was saying. It took him a moment before he could formulate a reply.

"Okay."

Both twins grinned wolfishly.

Ethan scooted back down the bed a bit and pulled Danny's jeans and underwear down his long legs, tossing them aside to join the shirt before he lay down on his stomach between those legs, the human's erection mere centimeters from his face. Grasping Danny by his root, Ethan leaned forward and licked the head, eliciting a delicious moan from his - correction: _their_ \- human. After a few more tantalizing licks, the taste of precome in his mouth, Ethan leaned over and engulfed the head and top few inches of the shaft in the warm, moist cavern of his mouth. Once again, Danny groaned loud and long, his large hands coming to rest on Ethan's head, trying to push him further down. In retaliation, the werewolf pulled off with an audible ' _pop_.'

"Aiden." Was all Ethan said, and immediately Danny's hands were removed from Ethan's head, now held in the werewolf's stronger grasp, Aiden twining their fingers together to keep them distracted. Not that Danny would ever tell them this, but he secretly loved that they were stronger than him. In case you hadn't noticed, Danny spent a lot of time in the gym, perfecting his body and making himself stronger. The fact that these two were both shorter than him by an inch or two, and not as broad through the shoulder and yet they could hold him down easily caused something to tighten in his stomach, and lower down. Granted, he probably didn't ever have to tell them that. Every time they showed off their strength, Danny's heartbeat would stutter.

Satisfied that Danny was decently restrained, Ethan moved back down to continue what he started, bobbing up and down at a leisurely pace, his tongue darting out to needle at the slit before circling the head. Danny would never tell either of them this, but out of the twins, Ethan was better with his mouth. It wasn't that Aiden wasn't good, amazing even, but Ethan just used his mouth in ways that Danny didn't even know was possible, attacking his targets, whether they be his mouth, his dick or his hole with a almost religious fervor. Ethan continued with his oral ministrations until he felt Danny's legs tense on either side of his shoulders, the flesh in his mouth hardening even further. The werewolf pulled off quickly and gripped the base tightly, staving off the approaching orgasm, pulling out a darker groan than usual from Danny, one that Aiden quickly swallowed with his mouth.

Ethan scooted down the bed a bit further, lifting Danny's muscular thighs up to rest on his shoulders before he moved in toward his new target.

The moment his tongue made contact, Danny's upper body arched off the bed and deeper into Aiden's kiss, his muscles all tense and screaming in protest. When he slumped back to the bed, breaking the kiss, the sounds that came out of his mouth were pornographic and vulgar, and Aiden loved them, paying close attention to hos Danny came apart with each lick and thrust and twist of Ethan's tongue.

Eventually, Ethan deemed him open and ready enough, catching Aiden's eye and nodding toward the bedside table. Release one of Danny's hands, Aiden leaned back and reached in, pulling out a bottle of KY that he tossed to Ethan, who caught it reflexively. With a practiced movement of his fingers, the cap was open and lubricant was being applied to Ethan's fingers, which then eased into Danny, coating his passage to make what was coming next easier. Standing up on his knees, Ethan loomed over Danny while he applied some slick directly to his own angry red erection before he leaned in and lined himself up, meeting Danny's eyes before thrusting forward. Danny's mouth opened in a silent scream, equal parts pain and pleasure as he got used to the feeling of being filled again after weeks. Ethan let himself fall forward, catching himself on his arms to keep himself propped up above Danny while he set a slow but deep and steady pace.

Once he's sure Danny's well-adjusted to the thickness now residing inside of him, Ethan starts to add more force to his thrusts. He never speeds up or slows down, just goes a bit harder, the bedposts on the headboard starting to hit the wall in the same steady rhythm. God, was he glad Morrell wasn't home. Danny didn't think he could look her in the eye at school without turning red if that were the case.

"Gonna come." Danny manages to say raggedly, the words torn out of him, husky and shaking with the sobs of pleasure he barely held back. Aiden once again grasped Danny's hands, giving him something to hold on to as he reached the edge.

Ethan just kisses him through it, through the orgasm that reduces Danny's consciousness to a blazing, white-hot point, that makes his head snap back and hit the pillow. Danny shoots all over himself, his cock throbbing like a sprain, the spurts going so far as to reach his chin. The human's entire body seizes up, muscles screaming, jaw grinding shut on a shout that never makes it out.

When Danny's limbs finally relax, he returns to a wavering form of awareness, his blood still racing in his veins and his skin drenched in a layer of sweat, Ethan's still fucking him! At exactly the same tempo as before, solid and unchanging, moving a more-or-less insensate Danny up the bed if it weren't for Aiden's solid presence to keep him in place. Danny groans and lets his legs fall open, no longer wrapped around Ethan's waist, but the werewolf just lifts them over his shoulders and _keeps going_.

Danny's head lolls back as he closes his eyes and just takes it, because that's all he can do. He's sloppy with lube and a mixture of Ethan's saliva and pre-ejaculate, which makes each movement slicker than the last and Danny feels fucked open and loose and bruised from the inside out.

Ethan's never lasted like this before. Aiden either. Maybe they were holding back all this time on account of his "fragile human form." Danny makes a mental note to be mad about this when he's not too busy being blissed out with pleasure while his brains were fucked out. Ethan isn't saying anything, but then again, maybe he _can't_ say anything. He looks focused and absorbed, probably pleased as punch to be inside Danny after so long - all three weeks.

Danny's getting hard again, the embers of his arousal flickering back to life, sparking through him and thickening his dick. When he comes for the second time, Aiden's hand pumping him through the pleasure, it surges out of him in a gradual swelling of heat, like a pot of water slowly boiling over, leaving him even more boneless than the first time. The air is thick with the scent of sex and cannabis and wolfsbane and the sheets are a sodden mess, guaranteed to be even worse by the time they're all finished, but Ethan doesn't stop. Danny isn't going to survive this, he's not even sure if he _wants_ to survive this.

"I'ma pass out." The human slurs drunkenly, and it isn't so much a warning as it is a statement of fact, but Aiden just cups his face in a warm hand while Ethan continues fucking him, not speeding up and not slowing down, the faintest edge of blue creeping into his brown eyes, and Danny is distantly aware of coming for a third time before everything goes black.

 

**\- TEEN WOLF -**

 

When Danny swims back to consciousness, a few minutes later or a few hours later, he doesn't know, all he knows is someone is still in him and it _hurts_. Not a bad hurt, but a sore hurt. Like pushing yourself way too hard at the gym and then regretting it for the next week. Except all that was focused on his ass. The speed is pretty much the same steady rhythm it was when he passed out, which makes Danny think it's still Ethan, but when he cracks his eyes open, he sees Aiden above him. Don't ask him how he knows - he just does. The only other person who could tell them apart just by looking at them was Lydia and Danny never bothered to ask how. The only thing that mattered was that _he_ could tell them apart. And right now, he knew it was Aiden fucking him with the same, steady tempo his brother had used.

 _Twins_.

They were going to be the death of him.

Apparently Danny had been mumbling in his state of unconsciousness, or at least whining in complain, but Ethan's suddenly there, comforting him and telling him it'll be okay, all the while Aiden keeps going, never faltering. Ethan just keeps whispering in his ear, rubbing soothing circles into his chest, black veins tracing up his arms, telling him it'll be okay, he'll be okay, just a little bit longer, just a -

Just -

Danny screams soundlessly as he comes again.

 

**\- TEEN WOLF -**

 

Once again, Danny awoke, but this time, thankfully, no one was fucking him. Instead, he had two pairs of lips and their accompanied tongues working over his torso, cleaning up the mess Danny made of himself in his conscious and unconscious states. When he opens his drowsy eyes, he finds two pairs of brown eyes gazing up at him in return as tongues lick at his skin Aiden smirks first, moving toward Danny's still spread open legs, his dick hard again.

Damn werewolf stamina!

"Ready to go again?" Aiden asked, at which Danny covers his face with his hands and groans, but his time not in lust.

"No." Danny peeked between his fingers to see Aiden, and Ethan, pouting at being refused.

"But Danny - " Aiden started.

"Don't 'But Danny' me." Danny shot back, unable to move his body, he was that tired. "I'm only human and I don't think my body can take any more. I need to rest."

"But we're still horny." Ethan complained.

"So fuck each other." Danny waved his hand, not really listening to what he was saying as his eyes drifted closed again and blackness descended upon him once again.

 

**\- TEEN WOLF -**

 

A muffled whine reached Danny's ears, rousing him from what was probably the best nap he'd ever had in his life. And that was including that time in pre-school when someone had spilled juice on his teddy. Without opening his eyes, Danny took inventory of himself and his surroundings, thankful that it wasn't him making that sound. His body was still sore, yes, but at least he wasn't being sexed again. At least the twins understood the meaning of the word 'No.' But that begged the question, if Danny wasn't the one being fucked, who was?

Cracking open one brown eye, he witnessed something that shocked the hell out of him. Something that made both eyes open wide to make sure he was comprehending things correctly.

Aiden was on his knees, his chest and shoulders flush against the sweat-soaked mattress, biting into one of the pillows to muffle his moans. Behind him, Ethan crouched, his face buried between his twin's cheeks, attacking Aiden's asshole with an animalistic intensity. Despite everyone thinking that Aiden was the more violent and impulsive twin, Danny knew that Ethan was just as intense. And Danny's been on the receiving end of Ethan's tongue, not too long ago, even, to know that Aiden probably won't last long. Ethan sucks and licks and bites at Aiden's rim, leaving his twin a whimpering mess.

Aiden's whole body is vibrating, and the whimpers and grunts coming from his mouth as often as the panting breaths. He lets out a noise that sounds like a sob, and despite himself, Danny grins because he knows exactly what Ethan's doing. He's got his tongue as deep in as it'll go while simultaneously sucking on the rim. Danny has come more than once while Ethan applied that same technique to him.

Looking back from where Ethan and Aiden were joined, Danny saw the older twin had a hand between his legs, jerking himself off or lubing himself up, he didn't know. All he did know was that Ethan was getting even more intense on Aiden's asshole. Aiden's letting out noises that, in other circumstances, would sound like crying, and maybe he is, but Danny knows he's getting a huge kick out of what's happening to him. Out of the pleasure that sweeping through his body.

"Ready, baby bro?" Ethan asked as he pulled his face away, his cheeks and chin and lips slick with saliva. Still overwhelmed with pleasure, Aiden simply nodded into the pillow, biting down harder when Ethan positioned himself between his brother's spread legs, lined himself up and pushed. Aiden _howled_ into the fabric while Ethan let out a groan several octaves lower than normal, his voice a deep growl. Danny moaned at the sight, unable to stop himself and two pairs of eyes, once shut in pleasure, now popped open to stare at Danny, not the brown he was expecting but the vibrant, icy blue of his betas. Despite all his body had been through so far, Danny could feel himself hardening once again. Something that Ethan noticed.

"Hey, Danny." Ethan growled, pulling out a little before thrusting forcefully back in, pushing a moan from Aiden's throat. "Have a nice nap?" Danny nodded, his hand going down automatically, stroking his erection. "We decided to take your advice and let you rest." Slow pull back and harsh thrust in. Both twins groaned this time. "I understand why you like fucking him so much." Thrust. "He's so fuckin' tight!" Thrust. Normally it was Aiden who was the talker in bed, but right now, Ethan dishing it out just as bad as his twin, asserting his older brother status. After all the sex that had already taken place, Ethan's pace quickly grew faster and harder, with Aiden bracing himself against the mattress while his other hand went between his legs to stroke his own cock.

Danny matched him, stoke for stroke.

"Maybe I'll let you fuck me next." Ethan whispered, leaning over to press his sweaty chest to Aiden's sweaty back, his tongue flicking against the shell of his twin's ear. "Would you like that, baby bro?" Aiden groaned and growled, his eyes blazing before he clenched them shut, his fist flying and the next thing Danny knew, there was a howl loud enough and powerful enough to rattle the windows. Danny's own hand sped up and he found himself reaching his climax not long after Aiden.

"Such a good boy." Ethan whispered into Aiden's ear, pulling back to kiss at his shoulder before straightening up and _fucking_ him. Like, a real pounding. Something neither of them could ever do with him because, as much as he hated to admit it, he was weak and fragile compared to _that_. Not even twenty seconds passed before Ethan's hips snapped forward one final tie, burying himself as far in his twin as possible as he released a howl to rival Aiden's.

Panting heavily, Ethan pulled himself out, eliciting a hiss from Aiden, before they both collapsed, Ethan slinging an arm around his brother and being the 'big spoon' with Aiden clutching his arm. Danny, mustering all the energy he had left, crawled forward until he was in their space and collapsed next to Aiden, uncaring of the mess on the sheets, also throwing an arm around him, and Ethan as well. He had long arms. As he felt himself starting to drift off, he sensed eyes on him, opening them to see both twins gazing at him, their faces blank.

"What?"

"This wasn't too weird, was it?" Ethan asked, worrying at his bottom lip. Apparently the high from the joint and their marathon sex had worn off. Aiden wore similar look of guarded caution. Danny smiled.

"No, not too weird." Danny agreed. "We'll talk about it later." He chuckled. "Much, much later. As in Sunday. Right now, we sleep."

"We sleep." Aiden agreed and let his eyes drift closed, Ethan's following suit and Danny following shortly thereafter. They didn't wake up until 3:30 the next afternoon.

**Author's Note:**

> Another note. Once again, I want to point out, Hugs not Drugs. Drug use, even something like marijuana, I don't support or endorse, it's just something I felt was good for the storyline. I have never actually used drugs, and I had to look up the proper way of smoking marijuana, which was fun... really.
> 
> Please review!


End file.
